1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a sealant dispenser and a method of sealing a display panel using the sealant dispenser. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a sealant dispenser used for manufacturing a display apparatus and a method of sealing a display panel using the sealant dispenser.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus which drives a liquid crystal to provide various images, includes a display panel receiving light and displaying an image in a display area. Here, the display panel includes first and second substrates combined with each other, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the first and second substrates. The display panel includes a sealing part sealing an outside of the liquid crystal layer, such as outside of the display area, to prevent the liquid crystal layer from leaking from between the first and second substrates. Conventionally, the sealing part is formed via ink-jetting a sealant or via a gravure printing process.
Further, a display apparatus using an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) also includes a display panel having the sealing part as explained above.
Since the sealing part is formed at an outline of and outside of the display area of the display panel, an area of a non-display area of the display panel undesirably increases. A portion of the display apparatus outside of the non-display area of the display panel may otherwise be referred to as a bezel. However, as demand for a slim-size television or a digital information display (“DID”) increases, studies on decreasing the area of the non-display area of the display panel are pursued to decrease a size of the bezel.